The Primadonna's Daughter
by WarpingReality
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever written! Vi's life has been one wild rollercoaster. Her mom, a big actress from France has chosen her career over her daughter and sends her to live with Vi's father who she hasn't seen in years. Vi whole life is changed from a sheltered spoiled rich kid to a normal middle class kid. LysanderxOC
1. Meet Vi

**The** **First FaFic i've ever written. This is just so the reader can get to know a little bit about my OC Vi and to set the story in a little bit. Enjoy!**

I take a deep breath and lightly knock on the door. This town is very small, just like mothers manager said it would. Small, secluded, a low population. The houses below were all bright and cleaned; all the grass was cut and seemed to have that freshly cut grass smell. This was the only apartment building as far as my eyes could see. My knocks are finally answered and I see a woman opening the door. She's in her late 30's with short messy red hair, freckles and shining green eyes.

"Excuse me Miss, sorry to disturb you but, do you happen to know Mr. Hall?"

She instantly smiles and turns around into the apartment, "Zach, She's here! You're Vivienne, right? I'm Zachary's wife, it's very nice to meet you, and I've heard great things." She goes in for a hug, naturally I'm repulsed by this but I ignore the feeling and return the awkward embrace. My father arrives and just stares at me for a moment. My… you've grown quite a bit, haven't you? Already looking like a pop star."

They sit me down on the couch while my dad puts my stuff in what is now my room. His wife, Gloria Is sitting a pot on the stove in the kitchen. I take this time to survey the room. It's big for an apartment. There are two rooms and one bathroom. The couches are hand-me-downs and the TV is a few years old. Above the TV are multiple shelves containing pictures and photos. Some are with me and my father, when I was younger. He used to come and visit me every now and then and would always show up on my birthday to give me a present and he'd stay for a bit on Christmas and pass out gifts to the family. When he moved he never came down to see me. Mom's manager told me that he had recently found a job and was "getting settled". Of course I wanted to know everything, I still do. All he told me was that he was seeing a lady and that most of his time was his work and then her. He never spoke of it to me again after that; It kind of stung thinking about it. They got _married,_ and I wasn't invited… or even informed! Before my mind can wonder any other place my father strolls in and sits across from me and smiles.

"I know this isn't what you're used to. We'll do our best to make it as comfortable for you as we can. We don't have any maids or tutors to be at your side so we'll have to contribute to keeping the apartment tidy. I have to go to work pretty early in the morning but Gloria can bring you to school if you'd like. She actually works at the school you're going to attend. She's the psychologist there."

"A Psychologist? You aren't sending me to a madhouse, are you? And _school?_ I had the impression I was going to be home schooled!" by this moment Gloria had stopped stirring the pot with happiness and my father and her exchanged looks. I realized that I was becoming quite the primadonna my mom is known for being. I had to clean up my act. "I mean….I've never been to public school. I don't think I'd do very well in one. I like my solitude. I've heard public schools are somewhat rowdy and unstable conditions."

They both laughed. Gloria then walks over and sits beside my father. Putting her hand on his shoulder she says "Sweet Amoris is a very good school. It's not a really big high school and the school has many events for the city. A lot of the students' parents get involved and practically all know each other. You'll do fine. I'll walk you to school and maybe for lunch if you'd like we can eat in my office. Does that sound okay?" I nod and smile. "That sounds good, thank you."

School starts in one week for me and to be honest, I' m terrified. I've been hit with multiple surprises today and I'm not excited for what's next. This school better be one exciting story to tell.

 **I made this short to see if any one likes it and want's me to keep going. Feel free to leave me comments about what to improve and if you would like to read more!**


	2. New School, New Friends

**Sorry it took me forever to upload a new chapter. I got really sick and I'm still trying to recover. I love comments on how to improve me writing! Hope you enjoy! (:**

"You'll like it here. It's pretty quiet and all the students know each other. The Principal has a bit of a temper when it comes to her dog but other than that she is very kind." Gloria says as we continue walking down the sidewalk. I can see the school in sight, like father said… it is pretty close. The town is a big change from my home. It's quiet and enclosed, only a few cars pass by and the smell of breakfast surrounds us. Silence then engulfs us and I began to get an awkward vibe between us. I immediately take out a glazed doughnut from the bag and start munching on it.

"Have you ever had a doughnut?" Gloria says, smiling and giggling.

"No…. my mother had a thing for fatty foods would never let me eat them... "I slowly move the doughnut away from my mouth…I feel ashamed for eating it now. Gloria just chuckles and hands me the whole doughnut bag, five donuts still left in the bag.

"Here you can eat whatever you'd like. Don't be afraid to munch on some chips and drink a few sodas now and then."

Gloria beams a huge smile and then looks straight ahead, peering at the school. Gloria is astonishingly pretty, she's tall and skinny. I can tell why my dad left my mother for her. She's almost perfect. She put her red hair into a small bun and she's wearing emerald earrings to match her glowing green eyes. She's a beauty compared to my average looking-self. My hair is naturally frizzy and dark brown. I have hazel eyes and the only prized jewelry I'm wearing is the pearl necklace that my mother gave me when I was born. My father has short dirty blonde hair and a clean shaven face; he's always looked the same.

We finally arrived at the front steps of the school; the school is huge and quickly fills my stomach with butterflies.

The school looks a lot bigger in person. I can easily tell it has several floors, a huge gymnasium and a field where a few soccer goals are sturdily placed. Gloria pats me on the back lightly and pushes me forward.  
"Here…before I forget. This is your school form. Everything you need; all you have to do is turn it in to the Student Body President and you're off to go."  
She hands me the form and then waves toward a crowd of kids. Instantly I feel embarrassed and do my best to stand up tall, wiping off any dust that could be on my top. A girl walks over and hugs Gloria. She is about my height and long flowing silver hair, if that wasn't eye catching enough she chose to wear a dress with considerable length, I suppose she figured wearing thigh-high boots would make up for her short dress. Other than that she is very pretty, and I instantly feel somewhat envious of her looks. She has long straight silver hair while my dark brown hair is constantly frizzy due to humidity. I always try and straighten my hair to make it more manageable. Her eyes are an alluring yellow-ish color while mine are a bland dark brown.  
"Vi…this is Rosalya. Rosalya, this is my stepdaughter Vi"  
She holds out her hand and smiles. I return the hand shake and do my best to get a convincing smile.  
"Great to meet you, Rosalya."  
"Hey there! Vi! Mind if I call you that? I'm going to show you around the school. It's easy, you'll quickly remember where the rooms are."  
Rosalya then forcefully grabs my hand and pushes me forward, already talking up a storm. Gloria waves at me and tells me to have a good day.

We hit several classrooms as Iris tells me what the classroom is for and what teacher is there. She gives me pointers on each teacher and what to do in that class. Iris then tells me to stay put as she slightly cracks open the door and peers in. She then smiles and slowly opens the door and waves to me to come in.

I saw a blonde boy with a suit and tie and a clipboard which seemed like he always kept with him. I scoffed; he seems uptight and rude. He then gives me a hearty nod and says "Hello. Pleased to meet you. All I need is your form and you're good to go"  
Oh man…he's actually sweet…  
"Uh yeah here...hope I have everything in there I need."  
He nodded happily and took the form.  
"Good to have you Vivienne. Just be sure to stay away from the troublemakers in the school."

Walking out I turn to Iris, "who... was he talking about?"

She waves it off, "Castiel." They don't really get along; they've had problems for almost a year now. Constantly at each other's throat; polar opposites. Both really good guys though; once you get to know them."

She continues to talk but after a few minutes I begin to fade out, suffocated by the new surroundings. The long hallways almost remind me of home, I'd expect a maid to walk out of one the doors and greet me or my mom's manager, Mike to come my way with some random news on my mom or a gift he got me from my many requests on stuff I wanted. But then I'm snapped back into reality… I'm now living with my long lost father and his new wife, in an apartment. In some small town I've never heard of and I'm going to a public school with kids who would rather be doing other things then sitting in a classroom listening to their teacher tell them what tectonic plates are and how they affect Earth.

That's when I see it. I see a small notepad lying on the floor beside a closed locker. I walk over to it and pick it up, checking it over.

"Lose your notebook? You're the forgetful type, huh? You remind me of someone!" Rosalya chimes in giggling.

"Uh..yeah. It must have fallen out of my backpack when I came in."

She just stands there smiling with her arms on her side. "You're just like Lysander!"

Lysander…I turn the book back over to its cover and see the name written with a ballpoint pen.

" _Lysander's Music Book"_


End file.
